Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention generally relates to golfing equipment and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for golf putting practice.
2. Description of Prior Art
Golf putting practice devices have been described in the prior art. Many are large, bulky, and above ground level. As such, they-have a negative effect on the decor of the room in which they are installed and are removed when not in use. U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,075 to Simjian (1988) discloses an elongated mat that extends over an elevated frame to allow made and missed putts to be collected in catch basins. U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,941 to Klearman (1996) discloses a complex track which can be elevated to simulate putts of different lengths.
Many devices have complex swing restriction means to aid in training but do not duplicate the feel of alignment and stroke control required on an actual course. U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,557 to Casillas (1997) discloses a mat with tube insert rails to define a putting path; U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,865 to Coombs (1990) describes a matted plate with cut off golf tees defining a putting path; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,720 to Berg (1971) has an even more elaborate putting path alignment device of flexible flaps to constrain the putter movement.
The prior art devices do not replicate the sound and feel of a made putt when it drops into a regulation golf cup. The target cup or orifice is normally above floor level and consists of an orifice in a mat that is stretched over some type of retainer box as in Simjian or net as in Klearman. Some devices as in Berg and Coombs do not have a cup, but utilize a gravity return of the putted ball to the putter and U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,370 to Morris (1990) discloses a backstop that traps missed putts in a rail with latches. U.S. Pat. No. 4,906,006 to Sigunick discloses a set of shallow rings that if the ball is putted to hard it will jump out the other side.
In accordance with the present invention an apparatus for golf putting practice comprises at least one United States Golf Association (USGA) sized golf cup disposed in an insert that replaces the conventional Heating and Ventilation Air Conditioning (HVAC) register. The insert is sized to be removably secured internal to the HVAC outlet so that it can be easily inserted and removed therefrom and the top surface is flush with the floor covering surface.
Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide an apparatus for golf putting practice that is small, compact, and unobtrusive when installed in an office or home;
(b) to provide an apparatus for golf putting practice in which the golf cup is sized to meet United States Golf Association (USGA) regulations;
(c) to provide an apparatus for golf putting practice that disposes the golf cup below floor level;
(d) to provide an apparatus for golf putting practice which duplicates the unfettered nature of an actual putt;
(e) to provide an apparatus for golf putting practice that replicates the sound and feel of making a putt in a USGA regulation golf cup; and
(f) to provide an apparatus for golf putting practice that utilizes the existing floor covering as the putting surface with no additional mats or tracks.
Still further objects and advantages will become apparent from a consideration of the ensuing description and drawings. In the description, reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which are shown, by way of illustration, specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.